The Lovely Bones
by Lyra-Acuario
Summary: Tom/Bill. UA. Inspirada en la pelicula Desde mi cielo.


**The Lovely Bones**

En silencio, escribí unas palabras.

‹‹Ojala estuviese allí, junto a ti››

Mis ojos ardieron y supe que estaba llorando. Las lágrimas caían como la lluvia afuera en la metrópolis. Y el dolor, era una sensación creciente en mi pecho.

-Tomi.- Susurre. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Mis ojos se fijaron en la delgada figura allí de pie. Sondeando la firmeza de su mentón, la blancura de su piel y el almendra de sus ojos.

Tomas estaba allí, inmóvil en el umbral. Con sus ojos clavados en mi, sintiéndome pero no viéndome realmente. Mi hermano, mi sangre.

‹‹Mi nombre es Bill Kaulitz. Tomas acostumbraba a llamarme Billa. Como una bola de Billar. Gracioso. Yo era el Billa que se colaba entre sus sabanas por las noches. Que gateaba hasta sus brazos y se fundía en sus besos. Si, el Billa que lo incitaba a cometer el pecado del incesto.››

-La ventana.- Dijo él y camino hacia el ventanal para cerrar las compuertas.

-Estoy aquí Tomi.- Hable, sus hombros se tensaron. –Aunque realmente no me veas.

Tom volvió sus ojos hacia a mí. Por un momento nada se escucho y nuestros ojos mantuvieron contacto. Que cálida, pero melancólica podría ser su mirada.

-Estoy aquí.- Repetí de nuevo. Mi voz era tan solo un hilo quebrado. –Estoy aquí Tomi, porque tú eres mi cielo.

Sus ojos se tiñeron de dolor, dándole un aspecto bastante vidrioso. Afuera, la lluvia quería caer con más fuerza, mis manos temblaban por el frio de la habitación.

Él sabía que yo estaba aquí. Frente a él, a tan solo unos pasos. Pero realmente, no me podía alcanzar.

Volví lentamente mis ojos a la libreta, continúe escribiendo aunque me doliera.

‹‹Hace once meses tenía 15 años. Y me asesinaron en un cuarto bajo tierra, podría decirse un sótano; pero era realmente un lugar bonito, una guarida donde los adultos no podían entrar. Un sitio, realmente hermoso, pero que lleno de desesperación mis últimos minutos de vida. Fue un 23 de Noviembre del 2002. Ese día el sol bañaba el tejado aunque se acercaba el invierno, todo comenzó como un día normal.

¿Cómo iba a saber yo, que ese día iba a morir?

Uno piensa en la muerte como un tema lejano, como algo sin importancia. Cuando alguien muere tú sientes la perdida, pero con el tiempo acaba olvidándose. Y después, todo vuelve a la normalidad, quedando tan solo la vaga sensación de algo que debería estar allí, pero que realmente no está.

Sin embargo, esto es diferente. Comprendí lo que significaba la muerte, justo los días después de que morí.››

El crepitar de un vidrio rompiéndose me sobresalto. Volví mis ojos hacia Tom y repare en que había quebrado la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche. Los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio, brillaban sobre el suelo, los compare con los trozos de mi alma, que jamás se podrían volver a juntar.

Tom cayó de rodillas sobre el frio suelo, y durante unos minutos su cuerpo se convulsiono por amargos sollozos.

Quise ir junto a él, pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Pero, aunque levante mi mano y gemí su nombre, mis dedos no lo tocaron y mis palabras no pudieron consolarlo.

Mi corazón se encogió de dolor. Pero llorar, no servía de nada, ni gritar ni maldecir. Cuando la muerte llega, no importa lo que hagas, si refunfuñas y pataleas amargamente. Yo estaba muerto, y Tomi está vivo. Esa delgada línea que nos separaba, era un muro que jamás podría atravesar.

‹‹A los quince años, éramos una familia normalmente feliz. Mi madre, Simone, se había divorciado hacia unos años, pero ahora estaba casada con Gordon. Un buen hombre, que nos enseño a Tomas y a mí, el amor por la música. Tocar era nuestra pasión, y nuestro sueño era ser mundialmente famosos… Eso ya no podría ser.

Tomi y yo, éramos gemelos, por tan solo diez minutos de diferencia. Él era el mayor, aunque el control siempre lo tenía yo. Nuestro vínculo era realmente fuerte, incluso ahora que estamos separados. Sé que él me siente, se que sabe que estoy aquí…

La verdad, soy una persona muy detallista, bastante observadora. Si alguien me mira con malas intenciones, tengo escalofríos. No obstante ese día, si no hubiese estado tan concentrado en el largo de las pestañas de Tom, ni en la suavidad de sus labios, quizás hubiese reparado en la presencia de mi asesino. ››

Me detuve durante unos minutos. Tomas continuaba sollozando, se había sentado en el suelo, abrazando lastimosamente a sus piernas. Su rostro no lo veía, y era mejor así. No quería ver su dolor, aunque sabía que era igual de grande al mío.

‹‹Ese día me levante temprano, como siempre. Ya no iba a la escuela. Pues odiaba a las personas que se encontraban allí. Quizás fuera por mi apariencia, no encajaba con ellos. Y yo no pensaba cambiar. Tom me amaba como era, y esa era la única opinión que me importaba.

Planeábamos ensayar algunas canciones para nuestro disco, junto a Georg y Gustav, nuestros mejores amigos. Pero eso sería hasta las diez con treinta, y yo quería un poco de silencio para poder practicar.

-Saldré.

-¿A dónde?- Pregunto Tom. Yo lo mire antes de responder. Tiempo suficiente para que el me atrapara contra la pared. Mis ojos nerviosos, vagaron hasta la puerta en busca de que estuviese bien cerrada ¿Qué pensaría Simone si nos viera así?

-Tom.- Dije. Mis manos se cerraron sobre sus hombros, empujándolos suavemente para que me diera mi espacio.

-No quiero que te vayas.- Dijo con tono paciente pero insistente. –Planeaba mostrarte algo cuando Simone se fuera.

Suspire. Y negué con la cabeza. Levante los ojos y los clave en los suyos.

-Una canción.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me cuestiono.

-Estoy practicando una nueva canción.- Tom abrió su boca para protestar, me adelante. –Y contigo a mi lado, se me es imposible.

Sonrió radiantemente. Acortando la distancia y chocando su cadera con la mía.

-Es en serio Tomas.- Dije. Él escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Suspire. Su respiración contra mi piel, me hacia estremecer. –Te recompensare.

-¿en serio?

Sus ojos brillaron cuando pregunto eso. Yo sonreí. Subí mis manos a su rostro, acariciando su suave mejilla. Lo bese. Y como siempre, me sentí arrastrado a fondo. Un lugar íntimo y cálido. Donde solo existíamos el y yo, él y su hermoso cuerpo. Gemí bajito. Ojala el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante, ojala hubiese sido eterno aquel beso, la conexión inmortal, en que mi lengua se enroscaba con la suya, como una serpiente en el desierto.

-Tom.- Interrumpí. –Simone puede entrar.- Dije mas para mí que pare él. Él suspiro. Y se separo un poco, para darme un pequeño beso.

-Quiero entregarte algo.

Y de su bolsillo saco un papel doblado. Fruncí el seño. El encogió los hombros.

-No son tan buenas como las tuyas.

-¿escribiste esto?- Asintió. -¿para mí?- Volvió asentir. Deje su rostro y me disponía a leerla, pero Tomi detuvo mis manos envolviéndolas con las suyas.

-Léelo mas tarde.

-¿Por qué?

-Para añadirle más drama.- Respondió con una sonrisa. Torcí los ojos. Me beso.

-En una hora lo leeré.

-Es suficiente.- Dijo. –Solo no lo leas en mi presencia, me avergonzarías.

-Si la canto diré que la escribiste tú.

-Bill

-De acuerdo.- Acepte. Volví los ojos sobre él. Admirando la simetría de su rostro. Sus pestañas largas y su cabello castaño. Mis manos se deslizaron por su mentón, los músculos de su cuello y su pecho. Tom era cálido. Le abrace, con más fuerza de la necesaria. Tomas me correspondió y por unos minutos permanecimos así. Deje una pequeña marca en su cuello, sorprendentemente él no se quejo.

-Debo irme.- Dije y me separe, pero cuando di la vuelta Tomas sujeto mi mano. La asió con fuerza, más de la precisa. Mis ojos viajaron desde el agarre hasta su rostro.

-Te amo, Billa.- Sonreí y asentí.

-Yo también, Tomi.

Y me soltó. Tan solo, me dejo ir... Ojala hubiese sabido que esa iba a ser una despedida.

Quizás si lo hubiese sabido hubiera hecho otras cosas, cosas que realmente deseaba, pero que en ese instante decidí ignorar y esperar hasta más tarde.››

Tom se había quedado quieto y, su rostro no era visible. El bolígrafo resbalo de mi mano, y me di cuenta de que los vidrios se habían ahumado del frio. Espere largo rato, o quizás solo fueron segundos.

-¿Qué se supone debo hacer?- Soltó de pronto; su voz aunque era fuerte, sonaba patosa.

No respondí. Creí que si decidía algo, lo podría alterar más. Pero la verdad, no tenía una respuesta para ello. Su pregunta era demasiado profunda para mí.

-Dime Billa ¿Qué se supone debo hacer ahora que ya no estás aquí?

Creí que cuando uno muere, las sensaciones terrenales quedaban en el pasado. Lleve mi mano a mi pecho: eso era, una absoluta mentira. Dolía, dolía como nunca.

-Yo sigo aquí.- Musite, pero Tom no respondió. Me levante y fui hacia él.

¡Que pequeño se veía desde ahí! Tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana.

Mis dedos tocaron sus cabellos lentamente. Reteniendo el recuerdo en mis pensamientos. Temblé, de pies a cabeza, y me deje caer de rodillas.

-¿lo recuerdas, Billa?- Pregunto él. –Dijiste que iba a ser para siempre.

-"Siempre a tu lado"- susurre con voz ahogada.

-Siempre a tu lado.- Repitió él. -¿Por qué no pudiste cumplir esa promesa?

-¡quise cumplirla!- Exclame enojado. –Quise… quise cumplirla, Tomi.

-No lo deseaste lo suficiente.

Sus palabras me atravesaron. Tomas levanto la mirada; sus ojos me taladraron. Aunque él no emitiera palabras, su silencio tenía una elocuencia dolorosa.

-Lo siento.- Susurre. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. –Lo siento Tomi…- repetí. –Lo siento tanto…- Me fui hacia delante. Extendí las palmas en el suelo y solo pude ver borroso. –Yo… solo… lo siento.

La pena, el dolor, es una cosa curiosa. Cuando entra en ti, parece congelarlo todo, el corazón deja de latir y el aire empieza a escasear en tus pulmones. La vida pierde sentido y, pueden pasar muchas cosas, mas de las que tú te das cuenta, pero, ellas pasan de largo en tu vida… Y tú te quedas estancado en el momento, en el instante en que pensaste en el ayer: si tan solo hubiera hecho algo distinto… si tan solo hubiera cambiado las cosas…

‹‹Mi asesino resulto ser la persona que menos se esperaba. Yo no lo esperaba, aunque tampoco esperaba morir ese día. Era un hombre mayor, de unos cuarenta. Y vivía cerca de mi casa. Tenía un vivero, las flores que cultivaban allí, sin lugar a dudas eran hermosas.

Qué curioso, cuando me fui de este mundo, dejaron de florecer.››

Siempre he pensado, que cuando algo tiene que ocurrir, no importa lo que se haga o se piense. Eso sucede porque sucede. En mi caso, mi destino era morir.

Cuando llegue a ese parque no estaba vacío, por el contrario habían muchos niños; sin contar una que otra madre que me mirara feo. Suspire.

Saque el papel de mi bolsillo. Tomas. El viento soplo con gran intensidad, trate de alcanzarlo ¿Qué pensaría Tom, si le digiera que lo he perdido?

Pero, por más que trate, no pude alcanzarlo. El viento me lo robo, al tiempo que me alejo a un sitio en ruinas.

Siempre me ha gustado la soledad. Los minutos a solas me permiten aclarar mi mente. Decidir qué es lo correcto, que debería hacer. Por eso, no me asuste de estar en un sitio solo, no me asuste tan siquiera cuando apareció ese hombre.

Ojala hubiese reparado en la maldad de sus ojos, si tan siquiera no hubiese mostrado esa nota. Su nombre era Klaus, mi asesino se llamaba Klaus magnate.››

-Oh Dios…- Gimoteo Tom. –oh Dios… ¿Qué hago… que se supone, debo hacer?

Lo mire durante unos minutos, y dije lo único que sabía.

-No sé si existe Dios, Tomi.- Mire a mi alrededor, como si esperara alguna señal. –Y no sé si esto es cielo… no sé donde estoy Tom… La verdad, no lo sé.- añadí en un hilo. –Quizás me quede aquí… quizás, yo no pueda partir.

Estire mi mano y toque su mejilla, estaba húmeda por las lagrimas.

-Para mí, tu eres lo más parecido al cielo.- Solloce. –Tu lo eres… y por eso… no me puedo ir… no me puedo marchar… ¡no puedo!-

¿Podría parar algún día de llorar?

-¿puedes escucharme, Tomi?- Pregunte. -¡no puedo irme!

-Dios… Dios…Dios…

-Porque… aunque exista un lugar más lindo… aunque pueda existir de verdad un cielo…- dije en un susurro, tocando su mejilla. –El paraíso para mí eres tu… eres tú Tomi.

Pero él solo continuo sollozando un "Dios"

El dios cruel que nos separaba y que me impedía decirle Te amo. Yo llore, ambos lloramos y por un momento ninguno de los dos hizo nada para detenernos.

-Si Kaulitz, Dios es cruel.

‹‹Su blanca piel contrastaba en armonía con su cabello oscuro azabache. Él me miro desde allí, con la nota de Tomi en su mano, atravesándome con sus ojos azul cielo insondables.

-Tú eres el chico Kaulitz.

Fruncí mi frente cuando acertó en mi apellido. Levanto su mano y mostro la nota de Tomi.

-¿es tuya, cierto?- Pregunto él, yo solo encogí los hombros. –Acostumbro a venir a menudo aquí.- Me informo. –Es un sitio bastante solo, pero eso ayuda a aclarar los pensamientos ¿cierto?

-En ocasiones, señor.- Respondí con desconfianza. Él sonrió, aquellas sonrisas que son radiantes pero que ocultan muchas cosas.

-Conozco a tu madre, eh… ¿Cuál de los dos eres?

-¿Cuál?- repetí cayendo en su conversación.

-Si, he escuchado que ustedes son gemelos.

-Ah.- dije, con voz de pasmo. –Soy el menor.

-Mucho gusto, soy Klaus Maggnice, vivo cerca de tu casa ¿me recuerdas?

-El que cultiva flores.- Dije, restándole importancia. A él no pareció importarle.

-Si, el del vivero.- hablo. -¿tienes algo de tiempo?

-¿eh?

-Si.- Asintió con la cabeza. –He construido algo, y quizás se los de a los chicos de la zona…- sonrió. –pero me gustaría saber si te parece interesante, no quisiera dar algo que no les guste.

Fruncí el ceño. La verdad, no sabía qué hacer. No me importaba mucho los chicos de la zona. Yo los odiaba, acostumbraban a molestarme por mi apariencia, Tom era quien me defendía.

-Solo será un momento, es aquí cerca.

-Es que…- moví mis manos nervioso. –Tengo algo de prisa.

-No tardara mucho.- Dijo él paciente pero insistente. –En lo que duramos hablando, ya lo habrías visto y salido.

-Es que…

-Un favor de vecinos.- Añadió. –Prometo recompensarte.- Giro en sus talones, seguro de que le seguiría. Suspire y mire hacia atrás.

¡ojala hubiese hecho caso a mis instintos! ¡ojala me hubiese alejado y marchado a mi casa!

-De acuerdo.- Acepte. –Solo unos minutos.

-Así será compañero.››

El dolor que sentía era total, abrasador, que aniquilaba toda voluntad y poder para modificar la trayectoria. Me separe de Tomas. Supe que no podía seguir allí. Sin antes besar su frente, me aleje.

Ciertamente, cuando entre en aquel sitio, quede mudo de la impresión. Mis ojos recorrieron cada esquina de aquel lugar, la madera pulida de las paredes, las pequeñas lámparas, la mesa redonda del centro y el pequeño refrigerador de la esquina. Pequeño pero cómodo.

-¿y bien?

-Es… estupendo.- Atine a decir. Volví mi rostro para él. –Pero tienes que dárselo a alguien que lo sepa…- Busque la palabra. –Cuidar.

-Lo sé.- Dijo él. –Quizás dárselo a los chicos de la zona no sea una buena idea.- Sonreí forzado y asentí. –Ven, bebe algo.

-Oh, no, no, es tarde.- Dije, pero él ya había abierto la nevera. Observe que solo había dos botellas. Tome una bocanada de aire.

-Vamos, es solo una, y te vas.

-Es que…- Di un paso hacia la salida. Tenia que subir una pequeña escalera para salir. Klaus asió mi hombro con fuerza. Sus ojos me atravesaron.

-Solo unos minutos.- Y me extendió la botella. Trague con dificultad y asentí. Me senté cerca de la salida. Esperando cualquier oportunidad para salir.

-Pronto habrá una exposición de flores, planeo participar.- Me dijo.

-Aja.

-¿tu cantas, Bill? - musito el. Oí el eco de mi nombre: Bill, Bill. No podía moverme.

-Si

-Lo supuse.- Saco el papel de Tom. –Tras leer esto, lo adivine.

-Puede…- Dije bajito. –eso… es mío.

-Oh.- Sus dientes blancos alumbraron. –No creo que lo necesites.- Y lo guardo de nuevo en su bolsillo.

Tomi ¿podrías venir por mí? Creo que estoy en un grave problema. El más grande hasta ahora… La persona que esta ante mi, no luce como Jack en la escuela, con sus grandes músculos y sus miradas lastimeras. Esta persona, Klaus, me da más miedo que él. Siento que me hará mucho daño Tomi. Mi alma se va a romper en miles de pedazos… y no se, realmente no lo se, si se podrán volver a juntar.

Klaus se levanto hacia mí. Mi cuerpo tembló y me levante por instinto.

-¿sales con alguien, Bill?- Su voz me repugnaba. –La canción, es de amor.

"Ojala hubiese alcanzado a leerla"

-La persona que amo.

-Eso es triste.- Dijo él. –Creí que eras diferente.

-Soy diferente.- Añadí, aunque no sabia si eso me ayudaría o no. –Señor, creo que debo irme.

-No.- Negó con su cabeza. –Aún tenemos cosas que hablar.

-Quiero irme.- Repetí. Di un paso hacia mí, yo retrocedí.

"La pared esta detrás de mí, Tomi… No hay salida"

Empuje la silla sin querer. Golpeo el espejo en la pared. Pude ver mi reflejo quebrándose.

-No iras a interpretarlo como un mal augurio.- Dijo Klaus sonriendo, casi burlándose de mí. –tu no eres supersticioso Bill.

"Corre"

Iba camino a la salida cuando la voz de Tom me detuvo en seco. Era una canción, él cantaba para mí. Me quede inmóvil, con él tras mis espaldas. La lluvia intentaba amortiguar su voz, pero yo le oía claramente, como si cantara a mi oído.

_En mi interior empieza a hacer frio_

_¿Cuanto tiempo podremos estar aquí juntos?_

_Quédate aquí_

_Las sombras quieren cogerme_

_Si nos vamos_

_Vamos sólo los dos_

_Tú eres todo lo que soy_

_Y todo lo que fluye por mis venas_

_Siempre nos apoyaremos el uno al otro_

_No importa donde vayamos_

_No importa la profundidad_

_No quiero estar aquí solo_

_Quedémonos juntos_

_En la noche_

_Algún día llegara el momento_

_Quedémonos juntos_

_En la noche_

_Yo oigo cuando gritas silenciosamente_

_Yo respiro cada respiración tuya_

_Incluso si el destino nos separa_

_No importa lo que venga después lo compartiremos_

_No quiero estar aquí solo_

_Quedémonos juntos_

_En la noche_

_Algún día llegara el momento_

_Quedémonos juntos_

_En la noche_

_En la noche..... Algún día_

_En la noche.....solo contigo juntos_

_Sujétame sino de otro modo estaré colgado solo en la noche_

_Llévame contigo y abrázame_

_De otro modo estaré colgado solo en la noche_

_No quiero estar aquí solo_

_Quedémonos juntos_

_En la noche_

_Algún día llegara el momento_

_Quedémonos juntos_

_En la noche_

_Tú eres todo lo que soy_

_Y todo lo que fluye por mis venas._

-Yo tengo mis propios sueños, Billa.- Susurro él con voz queda. Le mire. –Sueño con que vendrás hacia mí, y me dirás que estas en paz. Solo así, tendré el valor de hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

Abrí mi boca pero no dije nada.

-Él sigue allí afuera.- Sus puños se cerraron.

-Perdóname, Tom.- Dije de pronto. Vi su figura en la penumbra, esperándome. Y de pronto me di cuenta de que las lámparas se habían apagado.

-No permitiré que ese sujeto siga con vida.

Allí estaba mi error, pensé.

Klaus me imagino como una persona débil, quizás lo era. Pero no imaginaba las personas que estaban tras de mi ni a mi lado. Tomi me amaba, y no podía olvidarme.

Por mi parte, yo no podía soparme de él.

¿Cuál seria el precio a pagar en esta ocasión?

-Ten cuidado Tomi.- musite. –Él esta cerca.

"_**El no conocía el significado del amor y el sacrificio."**_


End file.
